(FairyTailFanfiction) The Search For The Dragon Key
by Firegirl1999
Summary: Lucy is distant from the guild it's not like she wants to be it's just after everybody left she felt all alone. she just can't open her heart to them and let them stomp on it like Natsu did when he left only a letter and went away for a year with Happy So one day when she was in the guilds library she finds a book that talks about a special dragon that could reforge a celestia key


It was a sunny day in Magnolia with our favorite guild Fairy Tail stands at the edge of town over looking the ocean. At Fairy Tail the guild members are having a party for the resurrection of the Fairy Tail! Everybody was having a blast, well all except our Celestial spirit mage it's not like she wasn't happy that her family was back she was! It's just she's afraid of them leaving her all alone like last year. She still hasn't told nobody about Aquarius's key being broken. So right now she at the bar watching Natsu having a fight with Grey about who's the strongest, only to end up being knocked down by Erza when they got to close to her cake. Lucy was so deep in thought she didn't notice that Mira was trying to get her attention.

Lucy snapped out her thoughts when she felt someone shaking her shoulder so she turned to see who it was and saw that it was Mira. Lucy sent her a smile and asked what's up Mira need something?" Mira sent a sweet smile back and asked" Oh! I don't need anything! I'm just wondering why your not with your team? and you seem a little down is anything wrong?" Lucy shook her head thinking _'Nobody needs to know about my problems at the moment we just got the guild back together after all.'_ and said" it's nothing just tired that's all." Mira didn't believe her one bit because the past few months sense the guild got back together Lucy has been very distant from them always making excuses. Like when Levy asked her to go book shopping with her Lucy said"I need to go food shopping or I'm a little tired maybe some other time?" She even been going on solo missions on her own without telling anybody not even Natsu! the only reason how Mira found out was because Master asked her if Lucy came back from her mission yet two months ago.

Sense then Mira has been keeping an close eye on her not letting her out of her sight, soon as Lucy leaves she was going to ask Natsu whats wrong and if he didn't tell well... she did have her own ways of getting him to talk. Lucy got up and said" Well I'm going to the guilds library for a bit see you later Mira." waving good bye as she left, Mira just smiled and watched her leave, until she new that she was out hearing range. When she was out of sight Mira looked over to Natsu and said" Oooooooh Natsu~~~~ can you be a doll and come here for a sec~~~~?" Natsu stopped what he was doing( which was him about to hit Grey in the head.) and went to Mira while looking for his partner but didn't see her around. When he got to the bar he sat down in a seat in front of the white haired mage and asked" what ya need Mira?" Mira smiled at him wile wiping down glasses and asked" Oh nothing special just wondering why Lucy has been acting distant for a while do know why Natsu?" Looked at her strangely like she was little crazy and said" Ummmmmm Luce hasn't been distant she the same old weirdo she ever was why you ask?." Mira sweat dropped and thought _'Hasn't he not noticed that she's not acting the same, yea she acts same still sweet doesn't mind talking and all ,but she's acting like she doesn't want to get to close to us.'_ She cleared her throat and preparing to tell what he was going to really hate but also get him to see how distant Lucy has been. Mira took a breath and said" Okay she acts the same but she's hardly talks to anybody anymore and is always by herself! she's even been taking solo missions for the past two and a half month's now!" Natsu stilled at this, his face was blank and Mira could start to feel the air around her start to warm up. Natsu looked her dead in the eye reflecked the fire in his own and asked" What.?"

 **(A/N): I don't own anything fairytail!**


End file.
